The Wolf and the Lion
by Eldulin
Summary: This is a TroyLOTR crossover, but is mostly about Achilles and my OC character, even though they go through both the Troy plot and the LOTR plots. Confusing, I know, but read it! Please! AchillesOC
1. Disclaimer

Okay folks, this is my big disclaimer. I refuse to put a little blurb at the beginning of every chapter just to say what I've said before a thousand times.  
  
I have nothing to do with any part of Troy or Lord of the Rings. I own nothing in the movies; none of the characters, places, etc. The only person I own is Elissan Tindomiel (and I credit Dennis L. McKiernan with the awesome name of Elissan, as well as with the Draega, or Silver Wolves), who occasionally takes the name of Briseis. Yes, I know, it's confusing, but I promise you, all will be made clear.  
  
And before I start spinning my yarn, I'd just like to say that although this is a LOTR/Troy crossover, there will be no grand meeting between Paris and Legolas. I'm sorry, but I just can't write that. It's too creepy.  
  
And for anyone still reading this who hasn't just said 'screw this' and gone on to the story, this is gonna get kinda long. Not the disclaimer, dolt, the story. I may, in the tradition of Tolkien, split it into several parts if it gets beyond long. I know that it won't seem like I've got much LOTR in there at first, but trust me, I will get there. I'm gonna try to keep it as accurate to movie- and book-verse as I can, but with OCs, it might get a little difficult.  
  
Finally, the explanation of Elissan. She is the daughter of Dior, son of Luthien and Beren, but her mom's not Nimloth. I took a little creative licensing and said that a fey woman (if you want to know who my version of the fey are, read the story) saved him, and they had a daughter, Elissan.  
  
So, please, enjoy! And please, please, please review!  
  
-Lomëlindë 


	2. Prologue

A ray of moonlight fell on the sleeping girl's face. Absorbed in her dreams, she did not appear to hear the soft footsteps of the creature that entered her bedroom. The orc grinned, raising its scimitar to strike, when the girl sprang up and buried a dagger in its throat.  
A moment later the girl dashed into the main room of her home. She gasped as she saw the body of her father by the door, his blood pooling around him. Weeping, she stumbled out of the house towards the sound of snarling. In her yard, a beautiful Silver Wolf fought with a huge, slobbering warg.  
The girl screamed. "Anna!" she cried. The Silver Wolf turned for an instant to glance at her, and that was all the warg needed. It swept out a huge paw. The girl shrieked, but it was too late. The Draega's neck snapped like a twig and she fell to the ground, dead.  
With a cry of grief and fury, the girl leapt at the warg, who tossed her aside like a rag doll. As she lay there, dazed, the warg stepped to her, and its form shifted to that of a man. An evil man, with dark hair, sallow skin, and greenish-yellow eyes.  
The man spoke, "Foolish girl. I don't kill pups." He smirked. "I doubt I'll remember you, but you, girl, will always remember the name of Draughir." He strode away.  
As darkness claimed her, the girl whispered, "I will remember..."  
  
The girl stared at the pyre that, until that night, had been the only home she'd ever known. Now it was her parents' funeral pyre.  
A single tear trickled down her sooty cheek, but she wiped it away.  
Draughir, she thought savagely. He would pay for the deaths of Dior and Elena.  
He will pay with his life.  
  
A single Draega loped away from the charred remains of the farmhouse as the sun breached the horizon. It stopped at the peak of the hill overlooking the valley and turned to look back once. Then, with no ceremony, it loped off into the woods. 


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One  
Five years later...  
The streets of Mithlond bustled with activity, and Bria kept her wits about her as she strolled through the crowds, heading toward the docks. She kept her hood up to disguise her features. Travelers were not uncommon sights in the Havens, but strange elves most likely were. She didn't want to attract attention: she merely wanted to gain passage on a ship. First, however, she needed to find her traveling companion.  
Reaching the docks, she glanced around. If I remember correctly, he said to meet him at noon by the ships. Bria groaned inwardly. If he's forgotten...  
"Surely you did not believe that I would forget about such a lovely maiden, Briseis?" a voice asked behind her.  
She spun around and laughed, gripping Gandalf's shoulders and placing a kiss on his cheek. "How could anyone fail to trust such a kind wizard, Mithrandir?" she teased. "Have you had any luck gaining us passage?"  
The old wizard smiled. "Down to business then." He pointed to a ship near the end of the piers. "We will sail at dawn on the Mariana."  
  
"Our journey will take some weeks, then?" Bria asked Gandalf, distaste upon her face.  
"Three weeks, four at most, my dear," he replied. He looked at her more closely. "Does something bother you, Briseis?"  
"No," she answered. Then, when he kept looking at her, she sighed, exasperated. "I dislike ships. Being cooped up like this with nothing to do drives me to the edge of madness."  
The wise wizard smiled knowingly. "Then perhaps I shall help you fill your hours. Would you care to learn more of our destination?"  
"Oh, yes," she agreed, excited. Perhaps this journey would not be so horrible after all.  
  
Four weeks, two storms and one near drowning later, the Mariana sailed into the harbor of Troy. Bria, who had just recently found her sea legs, was surprised to discover that she would miss the ship. Certainly she would not miss the stale smell, the old food, and the leering sailors. Oh, no. But she would miss the smell of the sea, which she had come to love. She would miss the breeze, which was always more tame when one was on land.  
Oh well, she reflected. Perhaps I'll be able to swim in the sea here. There must be somewhere...  
She was startled out of her thoughts by Gandalf. "Come, Briseis! The King expects us!" Bria laughed at the old wizard's excitement. Two horses stood by to convey them to the palace, and she vaulted upon hers. "Come, Mithrandir!" she cried, cantering her steed to the city gates.  
Gandalf, who had only just mounted his gelding, started off at a more stately trot. The guards sent to escort them to the city chuckled, hearing the wizard mutter about 'young people.'  
  
Briseis loved Troy. The city was immense, with soaring stone walls as thick as mountains, and atop a majestic hill, the beautiful city of Troy was crowned by a magnificent white marble palace.  
"It's beautiful," she murmured, awed. She hadn't known men could make such things.  
People cheered for the lovely girl and the wizened old wizard riding through their midst. The travelers and their escort were greeted with calls and stares, for they were a strange sight in Troy.  
Women gaped at the lovely young girl's raven locks, which shone blue even in the sunlight, and young men swooned at the sheer heartbreaking beauty of her smile, which she flashed without reservation. Surely, they whispered to each other, surely she is more beautiful even than Helen of Sparta, who rivals even the gods.  
Bria did not notice their admiration, however. She was too busy gaping at all that she saw, mesmerized by the magnificence of the city. When they reached the palace, a beautiful auburn-haired woman descended the steps to greet them.  
"Incanus!" she said joyfully, and Gandalf took her hand and kissed it, smiling. "My lady Andromache, it warms my heart to see you." Andromache glanced at Bria, smiling, and Gandalf continued. "Andromache, Crown Princess of Troy, may I present the lady Briseis of Vinyamar, in the north. She has accompanied me upon this journey in the hopes that she will see more of the world." Bria smiled shyly at the lovely princess, who looked at her kindly.  
"Be welcome, Lady Briseis," she said honestly. "I hope you will come to love Troy as I do."  
Bria smiled. "I already love it," she replied, and Andromache grinned in return.  
"The King wishes for me to tell you that he is currently attending a meeting from which he cannot leave, but that he looks forward to seeing you tonight, Incanus," the Princess said. "If you like, I will show you to your rooms and perhaps you may freshen yourselves up after your journey."  
Bria nodded gratefully and Gandalf smiled. "Thank you, Princess."  
After showing the wizard to his rooms, Andromache led Bria to a large door at the end of a long corridor. "I hope you will be comfortable here," she said, pushing it open and gesturing for Bria to go first.  
Bria gasped. The room was large and airy, with several levels separated by steps and supported here and there by ornate pillars. One entire wall was taken up by a balcony that overlooked the sea. "It is magnificent," she whispered. Andromache smiled.  
"My rooms are near, just down the next hall," she said warmly. "If you need anything, just let me know."  
Bria turned to her and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She paused. "Truly. Your kindness... it means more than you know."  
Andromache nodded and cupped a hand to Briseis' cheek. "Dinner will be in an hour. There are clothes in the wardrobe that should fit you." She raised an eyebrow, glancing at Bria's tunic and breeches. "Of course, you are more than welcome to garb yourself as you feel comfortable."  
Bria chuckled. "Thank you. I will be certain to do so." She laughed at Andromache's expression. "I will see you at dinner."  
  
Briseis stood on her balcony several hours later. She supposed she had made a good enough impression at dinner, although she suspected that the men had paid more attention to the dress she was wearing than to anything she had said.  
She chuckled, remembering seeing the laughter in Andromache's eyes when she had entered in the white gown and the men's' jaws had dropped.  
"I hope you enjoyed your first evening in Troy," came a voice from behind her. Bria smiled. "More than I thought I would."  
"I hope you will be here when Hector and Paris return." Andromache stepped up to her, cuddling her son, Astynax. "They are as wonderful as their father."  
"I look forward to meeting them," Bria said truthfully.  
Andromache glanced at her. "You might want to keep an eye on Paris, though," she said, one side of her mouth coming up in a grin. "He enjoys women."  
"Well, then I look forward to refusing him." Andromache laughed at that.  
Bria sobered, her eyes drifting out over the ocean, although her thoughts were elsewhere.  
"What bothers you?" Andromache asked quietly.  
"I am envious of you," Bria confessed. Andromache looked at her, surprised. "I know, my friend, I have known you only for a day, but already I begin to love you as a sister. And do not worry, I am not envious of aught you possess, but more that you seem to have found perfect happiness."  
Andromache gazed at her. "And what has happened in your life to make you so unhappy?" she asked softly. Soft brown eyes met deep gray ones, and Andromache was struck by the grief she saw there.  
Briseis turned back to the sea, and for a moment it seemed she would not answer. Then she spoke, and the story she told broke Andromache's heart. "My parents were slain when I was barely beyond girlhood. My sire and dam had many enemies, for they were an elf lord and a faery queen, and both had fought many wars. My mother led a group of the fey, those beings who came from the earth long ago and settled here even before the gods. She saved the life, and fell in love with, a young elf lord from the Kingdom of Doriath, which is now below the sea. They built a home and lived amongst my mother's people. A child came of the union, a half elven half-faery girl who was showered with love and who grew to be a lovely, happy child. Then, one night their home was attacked, and the elven lord was slain. His daughter awoke to find him dead, lying in his own blood. She saw her mother brutally killed before her eyes, but she was spared by the murderer's aversion to killing children. She burned her own home as her parents' funeral pyre and spent five years searching for their killer, who yet evades her grasp. She settled in an abandoned elven city on the coast, Vinyamar, and met a kind old wizard who disapproved of her choice of lifestyle and convinced her to journey with him to see the world. Now, she is confused and doesn't know where she belongs." A tear ran down Bria's cheek and she brushed it away impatiently. Andromache sighed. "You do not know where you belong, my friend," she said softly. "No," Bria answered, her voice husky with unshed tears. "I would like you to belong here," Andromache murmured. "I have always wanted a sister." "I would like that," whispered Briseis. 


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
One month later, Bria stood on the balcony of the palace, looking out over the city of Troy. Andromache stood beside her, practically bobbing up and down in anticipation. "Calm down, Andromache. They are nearly here," she said to her friend, laughter in her eyes. After a month's negotiations with the Spartans, Prince Hector and Prince Paris had managed to secure peace between the two city-states. Bria smiled as she watched their procession through the city, eagerly anticipating meeting the two much-loved princes. As she watched the King greet his sons, however, a small frown came over Bria's face. Who is that woman? she wondered. Priam greeted her with a kiss, and the elder of the two, Hector, stepped past his father and into his wife's arms. Bria watched, a few paces away, as Hector admired his beautiful son and embraced his wife. Paris stepped to the pair a moment later to greet his sister-in-law, and Andromache drew them toward Briseis. "Brothers," she said, smiling happily, "may I present Lady Briseis of Vinyamar, in the north. She arrived with the wizard Incanus and has decided to remain." Hector smiled. "You are most welcome in our fair city, my lady." He bowed, and she nodded her head with a smile. "I am sure it has been made ever fairer by the light of the fair ladies who grace it," Paris interjected, grasping Bria's hands and kissing them. Bria smiled tolerantly, and said, "Perhaps you could introduce us to your lady, Prince Paris." She gazed over at the blonde woman, who stood slightly apart from the rest of the company. "She seems to be a little lost." Paris gazed over at the lady and gave a dazed grin. Bria shared an amused look with Andromache. He looks like a lovesick puppy, she thought. The woman stepped to the group and smiled shyly, as if unsure of her welcome. Andromache smiled back in welcome. Paris placed his hand on her shoulder and stated proudly, "Princess Andromache and Lady Briseis, I would like to present Helen, Princess of Troy." Helen smiled again, hesitantly, and Andromache returned it. "Welcome, my new sister," she said warmly. Bria gazed into Helen's eyes. If Helen was truly the Queen of Sparta, then all hell had just broken loose. I may be new to Grecian affairs, but I do know that you do not steal a King's wife without risking your neck, and the necks of everyone you know, she thought. She looked out over Troy, thinking regretfully of the war that would doubtlessly arrive soon. Then her gaze returned to Helen, who met her eyes sadly. She knows, Bria thought. She watched how Paris and Helen looked at each other, Paris defiant and Helen sad but determined. Perhaps the risk is worth it.  
A new day dawned over the sands of Tory. Bria stood on her balcony, gazing out over the beaches to the sea. She would go to the temple, then. If this Poseidon is some version of Lord Ulmo, perhaps...By the Valar, I have to try...She strode back inside and snatched her shawl from the chair where she'd tossed it. Stepping outside, she hadn't made it down the corridor before a voice hailed her. "Briseis! Wait!" Bria turned and saw Helen hurrying to catch up to her. She stopped, smiling. She had become close friends with the older girl over the past few weeks. She smiled. "Good morning, sister." Helen smiled softly in return. "Where are you going?" she asked. Bria sighed. "To the temple...Just to get out for a while." Tears formed in Helen's eyes. "I am so sorry. All of this is my fault...If I had not followed Paris, your beautiful home would not be in danger." She turned away. Briseis placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, turning her back to face her. "Answer me one thing." She looked into Helen's eyes. "Do you love him?" Helen met Bria's silver gaze without a thought. "I would die for him." Bria smiled. "Then you should have no regrets." She got an angry glint in her eye. "Agamemnon uses you as a means to an end. Even if you had not left with Paris, he would have found a reason to attack us." Helen nodded. "Would you like company at the temple?" Bria smiled. "Go to your husband, sister," she teased. "I'm sure you will have much more fun." Helen grinned, then sobered. "Thank you...sister. For understanding." Bria nodded. No more words needed to be spoken.  
Bria stared up at the altar in Poseidon's temple. The priest upon it had sacrificed a goat to his god. Disgusted, Bria turned to the entrance of the temple, where she gasped at what she saw. A huge ship with dark sails had reached the Trojan shoreline. "Ulmo, hir nen ilye, tiro hinwaith. Saes..." she murmured. Ulmo, lord of all waters, protect these people. Please...She got no farther when the first black-armored soldier catapulted into the temple. Bria's eyes hardened. The priestesses tugged her farther into the temple. "My lady," one girl cried pitifully. "You must hide!" These brutes will not take away all I have come to hold dear, Briseis thought. I'll hide, but I will not cower. The girls pulled her into a small chamber in the back of the temple. This must have been the priest's quarters, for golden furnishings and trinkets abounded. A scimitar with an ornate golden handle caught Bria's eye. As running footsteps echoed through the temple growing louder by the second, Bria snatched the scimitar and stepped to the door. Ignoring the priestesses' cries, she pushed it open surprising the first soldier with a swift slash across the throat. As more soldiers poured into the corridor, Bria smiled mirthlessly. These bastards had taken on far more than they could chew. We'll see who will cower, she thought angrily. 


	5. Chapter Three

(a/n: There is some language used in here, just to warn you.)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Bria awoke, groggy. She tried to bring her hands around to rub her eyes; however, she discovered that they were tied behind her back. She jerked on her bonds to no avail, succeeding only in banging her arms painfully on the post she was bound to. "Of all the bloody fucking things to happen, this has got to be the worst," she muttered. She glanced around, taking in her current surroundings. She was in a tent, luxuriously furnished. Must be a warlord's, or a prince's or some such, she thought with disgust. Perhaps she was expected to be some sort of 'lady of the chamber.' Hah! We'll see how this arrogant son of a bitch likes a wolf in his bed, she thought savagely. Leaning her head back against the post, she thought back to the events preceding her capture. Those monsters had invaded the temple, and she had killed three before one got a noose around her neck and brought her down. She'd given him some bruises before she'd lost consciousness, though, she thought with satisfaction. To be sure, those men would not forget her. Hearing voices, Bria tried to crane her neck around to see the tent's entrance. Listening, she recognized to voice of that bastard who had pulled her down. "There's something you should see, my lord." The voice was getting closer. Suddenly, the tent flaps were brushed aside, and a man entered. Bria's eyes widened. This man was gorgeous. He was beyond beautiful, with his tall, bronzed, muscled body. He was also staring at her, and she quickly blanked her face. She would warm no warrior's bed, no matter how attractive he might be. He turned to the wash basin. "What is your name?" he asked, stripping off his armor and tunic. Bria gaped. For a moment, she was speechless. She had felt physical desire before, but never like this. For a moment she was glad her arms were tied behind her, for if they were free she would have jumped upon this man, despite his being covered in blood and gore. "You were found in the temple. Are you a priestess?" he asked, shaking Bria from her haze of desire. She blanked her face again and looked away. This man was her enemy. What am I thinking? "Even priestesses have names," he said. He picked up a lock of her hair, and Bria shivered as his fingers brushed her cheek. He sniffed at her dark curls, and smirked. "Jasmine. You must be royalty." She jerked her head away. The man stood, slipping on a tunic. "Do you know who I am, girl?" Bria had a vague idea, but she wasn't going to say it. "Achilles. I am Achilles," he said without pride, as if he were commenting on the weather. "Do you expect me to bow to you?" she asked sarcastically, immediately regretting her words. He smirked. "So she has a voice after all." He looked at her and she met his eyes for the first time. They were bright blue like the sea, and she could feel herself drowning. "You must be royalty," he said smugly. "You've probably spent your whole life talking down to men." If you only knew, Bria thought sadly. He crouched down next to her, slitting her ropes. She rubbed her wrists, trying to increase the blood flow in them. "Are you afraid of me, girl?" he asked softly. "Should I be?" she asked in kind. "No. I won't hurt you." He got up. "You're the only Trojan I can say that to." He stepped to a platter of food and offered it to her. She shook her head, but her stomach growled loudly. He smiled, gesturing that she could eat when she wished. She turned away, looking at the tent wall. After a moment of silence, she sighed and faced him again. "Briseis." Achilles looked up at her voice. "What?" "My name is Briseis," she said again. She met his eyes squarely, defiantly, and he stared back, lost in her silver gaze. Perhaps they would have remained there for hours, but they were interrupted by the soldier who had taken Bria captive earlier. "Eudorus," Achilles said by way of greeting. The soldier glanced at Bria, who narrowed her eyes at him. He quickly brought his gaze back to Achilles. "My lord, Agamemnon requests all the kings to come to his tent," he said quickly. Achilles nodded and sighed. "I will be there," he said. Eudorus nodded and ducked back out of the tent. Achilles rose and glanced at Briseis. "Stay here. You are under my protection, and you will be safe." She nodded in reply. As he was about to leave the tent, he turned and looked back at her. "Would you happen to know how Eudorus hurt his face?" he queried. Briseis smirked, not replying. Achilles chuckled. "I thought as much." He left, and Bria was left to wonder what the hell had just happened to her. Her wondering was abruptly interrupted by the arrival of two large, armored soldiers.  
  
Several minutes later, Bria was dragged into Agamemnon's tent. It took three large guards to restrain the girl, but she stopped struggling when they shoved her forward to stand before Achilles and the king.  
Achilles nearly lost his mind in anger. "You sack of wine! Let her go!" he snapped. Furiously he drew his blade. The guards surrounded him, and he said levelly, "I have no quarrel with you, brothers, but let her go, or you shall never see home again."  
The soldiers moved in and Bria shouted, "Stop!"  
Achilles froze, gazing at her in disbelief.  
She glared at him. "Too many men have died today. I f killing is your only talent, that's your curse, but I won't have anyone dying for me." As Achilles stood staring at her, Agamemnon chuckled. "Mighty Achilles, silenced by a slave girl." He ran a hand through Bria's long dark curls while she stood there as stiff as a board, utterly repulsed. "Perhaps I'll have her give me a bath tonight." He gave Bria an oily smile. "And after that...who knows?" Achilles pointed his blade at the king. "Before my days are done, I will look down on your corpse and smile," he snarled with barely restrained anger. With a last look at Briseis, he stormed out of the tent. Agamemnon ran a finger down Bria's cheek. "You and I will get to know each other better, then," he said softly. He put his lips by her ear. "Have you ever shared the bed of a king?" "No," Bria replied. She noticed two other men enter the tent out of the corner of her eye. She spat in Agamemnon's face. "And I don't want to." The king glared at her, then grabbed her hair hand pulled her head back viciously. "Odysseus, Nestor. I would like you to meet," he let go of Bria's hair and slapped her hard enough to bring tears to her eyes, "my new slave, newly given to me by Achilles." Bria had had enough. She dropped to her knees and kicked the back of the king's shin, causing him to fall in pain. She scrambled to her feet and nearly made it to the door before the guards grabbed her. Dimly, as she drifted into unconsciousness, she heard Agamemnon telling them to take her away, and then the world went black. 


End file.
